Light It Up
by ThunderPrime01
Summary: A new wolf joins Jacobs pack. What happens when one of the Collin vampires falls hard for the new wolf? Will it put there lives in danger? Short summary I know, couldn't think of anything more... A lot of cussing! New version posted. I Can Wait Forever
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**This is my first Fanfiction for Twilight!**

**I love Jacob B and Emmett C so much it's not even funny!**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**I wish I owned Twilight but I don't!**

* * *

-JPOV-

We have a new pack member. Her name is Isis Blackshadow. At first I wasn't to warmed up to the idea but she and Nessie became good friends so she's sticking around. Witch I kinda like. When anyone needs to spend time with their mate she offers to take the patrol or whatever there assigned to do. Tonight Seth and I are taking her to meet Bella and her family. Nessie wanted her to meet them. Witch is why I am in my wolf form at ten at night waiting for Seth and Isis to come. 'Will you to hurry up?' I growled in my head, starting to pace in the clearing. 'Were almost there.' Seth told me back. A second later Seth padded up, his ears perked. A midnight black wolf followed him. Her ice blue eyes filled with excitement. 'Ready!' Isis cheered, barking and jumping around. From what she told us she loves to meet new people. I grunted a laugh and padded of to the Collins complex.

-EPOV- (Emmett)

"Come on Bell's do I have to?" I groaned, slamming my forehead onto the table I was sitting at. I had a shitty day and now I get the wonderful news that I'm going with Edward, Bella, and their kid to meet Jacob's new pack member. "Yes, Emmett." Bella said gently but with venom. What crawled up her ass and died? "Come on." I groaned. First Rose is ignoring me. Alice keeps looking at me strange like I'm about to be ripped apart. And Jasper won against me on Halo! "Emmett. Your going." Edward growled, slamming his open palm on my back making a _clap _sound on contact. "Okay, fine." I hissed back, anger boiling deep inside me. This had better be worth it or I'm going to explode.

-BPOV-

Edward, Emmett, Nessie, and me were sitting in front of the house. Edward grasping my hand and Nessie sitting next to me. She now looked 18 now. Jacobs age. Emmett was grumbling to himself. His arms crossed over his chest. Jacob padded out with Seth flanking him on his left side and a midnight black wolf on his right. The ears to the dark wolf perked up. Nessie walked over and handed them shirts and pants. In a flash Jacob and the others were dressed. I looked at the girl. Her skin was light sun-kissed with midnight black hair that rested just past her shoulders. I narrowed my eyes when her ice blue one's looked at Emmett. A slight blush coloring her cheeks. "Bella, Edward. Emmett." Jacob growled my brother-in laws name before continuing. "This is Isis Blackshadow." The girl smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you guys! Nessie has not stopped talking about you." She shook mine and Edwards hands. Her smile warm. Making one pull on my lips. "We've heard a lot about you to." Edward said, smiling his own smile at Isis. She looked to Emmett almost, shyly. "H-Hi. Y-You must be Emmett." She blushed when she stuttered. Emmett's head shot up, his eyes locking onto her instantly.

-EPOV-

I heard Jacob introduce the new mutt but I didn't listen. I was grumbling to myself. "God what is dying in everyone's ass." I hissed to myself when Jacob growled my name. Edward had barked at me to be a 'good boy' and on my best behavior before we walked outside. Then I heard the most amazing voice. "H-Hi. Y-You must be Emmett." My head shot up, giving me a whiplash before my eyes locked onto the new girl. If I could have I bet you my face would be a deep red now. Isis had bright ice blue eyes that shined with her light tan skin. Her jet black hair resting just past her shoulders. My through went dry before I realized everyone was weighting for me to answer. "Hi." I rasped out. Edward sending me a strange look. Isis smiled at me. Lighting up her whole face. My lips tugged in a small smirk before a growl sounded from Jacob. We all looked at him. He flushed a deep red then hid his face in Renesmee's neck. Edward gave a small warning growl before Bella elbowed him in the side. Isis smiled grew and she giggled. The sound sending shivers up my arms. It was rich and soft like honey. "Jacob. We had better go." Seth told his pack leader, looking at the moon. "Isis and I need to get back to patrol the south border." I narrowed my eyes at Seth. God I could strangle his neck! Wait... What? When have I ever wanted to strangle Seth? Jacob nodded then smiled at Bella. "See you guys tomorrow." Bella nodded. "See you tomorrow." She conformed. Isis flashed me one last shy smile before she shifted to her wolf form and tore off into the woods. Seth hot on her heals. Bella and Edward said by to Jacob before he followed his pack mates. Renesmee following her parents inside. Isis Blackshadow. The name sounded like a song in my head. Edward stopped suddenly and looked at me over his shoulder. His golden eyes narrowing. 'Watch it, Emmett.' Was all he mouthed to me before following his wife and daughter inside. I shrugged his words off before following my family inside.

-IPOV-

I padded after Seth and Paul as we followed the south border. 'Isis? You okay?' Seth asked, stopped to let me catch up. 'Ya.' I replied, shaking my head and jogged to catch up. Paul twitched his ear in my direction before continuing. His dark grey fur bristling a bit. The night's were getting colder. Making our fur grow thicker. At day time it's almost unbearable to be a human. With the rain and chilling air. 'Lets hurry up. I can't feel my paws.' Paul grumbled. We finished the patrol a half hour later. I slipped into my warm house. The fire casting a golden glow around the den and kitchen. A quick sniff told me my mom and dad were already in bed. Padding quietly, I pushed open my door before quietly clicking it closed. My room wasn't that decorative. It had my bed against the window, a closet on the right wall and a small bathroom across from it. Slipping my pj's on, I crawled into my warm bed. My mind swimming with the new people I met. But Emmett stayed in my head the most. Especially his dark golden eyes. Jacob told me how their eyes changed with how hungry they are. The darker they were the closer they were to needing to go hunt. Shifting more comfortably into my comforter, I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I'm back!**

**I'm going to try to update it as much as I can.**

**By for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guy's!**

**I read over the last chapter and I found out I spelled Bella and Edwards last name wrong!**

**I won't do that again**

**Also if there is more than one person with the same first letter in their name I'll have their name next to the POV**

**So here is Light It Up Chapter 2!**

* * *

-JPOV- (Jasper)

I followed Emmett as he made his way outside. His broad back tight. "You okay, Emmett?" I asked, trotting up to catch up with him. Anger flowing off him in hard waves. Narrowing my eyes, I sent calm waves to him. Trying to get him to relax lest just a little. His hard black eyes shot daggers at me. I held my hands up in surrender. "Sorry. Just trying to help." Emmett let out a hard growl, glaring at the ground. "It's Rose." I blink in surprise to see the anger grow stronger as he spat her name. HIs fangs glistening. "She is being a prick! Telling me that I don't spend enough time with her then leaving for most of the fucking day!" I frowned. My brows creasing together in confusion. This was new. "What? But you two were inseparable before." He started storming off again. Not even slowing the slightest bit to let me catch up. "Emmett, bro calm down a second!" I called out, dashing up to him. "Where are you going?" I demanded, grasping his bicep and turning him to face me. His anger starting to get to me. Damn it. "I don't know okay?! I just need to get away from that house!" He snarled, flashing his fangs at me. I backed up, shocked at the hostility that fired right at me. "Dude calm down. Okay?" I slowly backed away from him. His black eyes flashing dangerously. One second he was in front of me, looking like he could rip my head off. Suddenly he was gone and I was staring at an empty spot. "Shit." I breathed, turning and dashing back to the house. I needed Edward and Alice's help. Now. There was no telling what Emmett is going to do with all the anger shooting off him. I bolted into the house. "Edward! Alice!" I called, looking wildly around. Where the hell are they?! Dashing up the stairs, I searched every room at high-speed. I stopped. The smell of werewolf slapping me in the face. What the _hell _is a werewolf doing in my house let alone a room?! A hiss passed my lips before I followed its retched stench. I followed it back outside and straight into town. I narrowed my eyes, my mind swirling. Was there a lone wolf living in town? Should I let Jacob's pack know? I growled in frustration before turning and heading back home. Talk about a long, and very bad might I add, day.

-EPOV- (Emmett)

Rage. Pure Rage. I was sprinting deeper and deeper into the woods. The tree's no more than a messy blur. I didn't even know where I was. I just needed to run. To get away. To get away from Rose. From the house. From Forks. Hell maybe even the US. That blond bitch tells me I don't spend enough time with her then vanishes! I should be telling _her _that! I snarled and ran harder. I know you can't run away from your problems but hey- it blew off stem. I'm not so tempted to kill something now. Just beat it to a bloody pulp is all. The stench of werewolf hunting grounds filled my nose. I was deep in their land now. I forcefully made my legs slow down to a walk. A howl filled the quiet forests. Probably two miles behind me. "Emmett?" My back sharpened. Damn. I really did _not _want her to see me like this. "Emmett? What are you doing here?" Isis asked, walking out of the shadows. Her ice eyes glowing brightly. "Blowing off stem." I muttered, my back relaxing. "Must have gotten you really rallied up. Your not far from La Push. From your house that's about a good sixteen miles." (**A/N: I don't really know how far it is. I just made up a number) **I snorted, shaking my head. "You have no idea." She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest loosely. "Want to talk about it?" I shook my head. I didn't want to get mad all over again and snap at her. "No. I really don't." She nodded, sending me a sweet smile. My tight muscles relaxed a little more. My shoulders dropping lose. "Oh!" Isis said, snapping her fingers like she found the answer to world hunger. "Jacob wanted me to ask you guys if we were still doing movie night." I blinked. Movie night? When was this set up? She must have seen my confusion because she explained it. "Bella asked me, Jake, Seth, and Paul if we wanted to come over later tomorrow tonight and watch Saw. And Jacob told me to ask you guys if I ran into you during my patrol." I shook my head, still a little confused. "No. I don't know. I didn't even know we were having movie night." Although I wouldn't mind getting to hang with Isis. Every time she smiles I want to smile back. "I didn't either until a few minuets ago." She told me, rolling her eyes playfully with a shy smile. I felt my lips tug up into a smirk. "Have you seen Saw?" She asked me, cocking her head so her dark main rolled down her shoulder to the side. I laughed softly. "Have _I _seen Saw? Only like a million times," I chuckled. She giggled. A sweet sound. "I should get going. I need to talk to my parents." Her voice sound a little scared but it must just be my imagination. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow."

-IPOV-

I slowly walked up to my house. Just before I left on patrol my dad told me that we may be moving this summer which was five months away. Pushing the door open, I frowned. My Dad was sleeping on the couch. A hand over his eyes. My mom's scent was stale. I padded over to my dad. Gently shaking his shoulder until he stirred against my touch. "Dad? Were is mom?" I asked quietly. A sigh left his chest. "She went to see the doctor. Her chest has hurt for a while now." "Do you know when she'll be back?" I asked, frowning. Why did she leave without dad? "No clue. I told her to call me when she got home." With that he lulled back into a deep sleep. Without anything else to do, I walked outside and down the path to La Push. The sun was still high enough for me to see without tripping. Sometimes when I just need to think or be alone I go for walks. Helps clear my head. "Isis! Wait up!" I looked over my shoulder to see Seth jogging up. I smiled and waited for him to catch up. I liked hanging out with Seth. He was fun to be around. Nothing bad ever crossed his mind. He would so be the best brother in the world. "What's up?" I asked, starting to walk again. "Me and Paul smelt the Cullen a few minuets ago." "_The _Cullen? And that would be...?" "The big guy Emmett." He finished, rolling his eyes. Emmett. Even his name sends my heart thundering. I could feel a slight blush warming my cheeks. "Oh?" I asked, looking at my feet. Seth laughed and patted my back. "Don't let the big guy intimidate you." I laughed softly. "He is far from intimidating me. Trust me." Seth laughed again. Grabbing my hand. "Okay, _little _sister." I rolled my eyes, giving his hand a friendly squeeze.

-JPOV- (Jacob)

I smiled, nuzzling closer to Nessie as the movie played softy. She laughed before shifting to where her head rested in my lap. I smiled before running my fingers through her hair and continuing to watch the movie. It was Nessie's favorite. The Iron Giant. "Jacob?" "Ya?" I asked, looking down at her with a smile. "You don't think... That Isis may have a crush on Uncle Emmett?" I laughed quietly, shaking my head. "I bet on it." Nessie smiled and nodded before she turned her head back to the movie. I continued to play with her hair. Keeping an ear tuned on outside. Just incase. I smiled when she slowly fell asleep. The day coming to an end. The next one coming.

* * *

**Tada! **

**How did you like it?**

**I will try to update as much as possible!**

**By!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**I'm trying to update every day **

**So here is Light It Up chapter 3!**

* * *

-RPOV-

I have ignored Emmett for a week now. Alice told me of a vision she had and so I have just been keeping my distance from him. I still remember what she told me.

~flashback~

"Rose?" Alice asked, walking into my room. Closing the door behind her quietly. "What's up, Alice?" I asked, making a spot for her on the bed. "I... I had a vision about Emmett." Her voice was small. Scared. "Alice?" I asked her gently, rubbing her back. "We were all watching a movie. A few wolves with us. Jacob was talking with Nessie. Seth and Paul making a bet about who could chug the most soda." "Alice what does this have to do with Emmett?" I asked, starting to get nervous. "A wolf I've never seen before was curled in a blanket. She was asleep with her head in his lap. He was running his fingers through her hair. Smiling."

~end of flashback~

I shuddered at the memory before turning my attention back to my magazine.

-EPOV- (Edward)

Bella looked at me with a worried expression. We had both watched Emmett walk out with a blank face. Lately he has left near the end of the day and coming back late at night. A smile on his face. Bella pulled me closer, turning her attention back to the movie. "What do you think she is going to do?" She asked me, cocking her head a little. "I don't know love." I said softly, looking at the TV. Red Riding Hood was playing. We were at the part where the main character had found her sister dead. In short the movie just started a few minuets ago. We watched the movie in silence. My mind wandering to Emmett's thoughts. 'Will she show up? God I hope so!' I narrowed my eyes, turning my head to the door. "Oh thank god!' I heard him a few seconds later. Rolling my eyes, I kissed Bella's head and turned back to the movie.

-IPOV-

'Seth.' I groaned, shaking my head. 'I really need to get going.' Seth whined, his tail dropping. 'Why? I thought you didn't have to patrol today?' I shifted on my paws. 'I don't but I really need to go. I'm meeting my dad to go hunting.' Seth snorted, shaking his large head. 'Please. Your dad works today and I heard him tell you that he was going to have lunch with your mom.' I whined and shook my head. 'Seth I really need to get going!' I whined before charging off. I could hear Seth's laughter. 'Have fun on your run.' I smiled a little. 'You to, _big _brother.' I ran in silence for a little. Following the scent trail that would lead me to the clearing. Pushing out of the bushes, I looked around the small enclosed area. Tree's making a wall around the circular meadow. I could smell him. Slowly I padded into the middle of the clearing. Crouching low. He won't surprise me. Not this time. I growled playfully, looking around. I know he is here. I can smell his scent. "Got cha!" I yelped as large arms grabbed me and pulled me into a chest. I thrashed around, yelping playfully. "Say uncle!" I whined, explaining that I can't talk. A booming laughter sounded behind me before my paws touched the ground. I charged a few feet away before turning around. Emmett's booming laughter filled my ears. I rolled my eyes before charging at him. Sending the large vampire off his feet before I jumped away. We jumped up when there was a dark growl and a large black wolf slowly stalked into the clearing. '_What _are you doing?!' He snarled, baring his fangs at me. I whined, crouching down and flattening my ears. 'Sam I-' 'No! You are braking the law, Isis!' 'We were just playing!' I protested, but not daring to get to my paws. Being a fresh member of the pack I was not permitted to stand up to a higher rank wolf. 'Does not mater! You are not allowed to let a blood sucker onto our land let alone 'play around' with him!' 'Sam we were just hanging out!' I snapped back, a growl rippling through my throat. Sam snapped his fangs with a snarl. 'You listen and you listen good, Omega! You are not allowed to leave without Seth or Paul with you! Is that understood?!' 'But Sam-' 'No!' He roared, eyes blazing.

-EPOV-

I swallowed a growl as Sam slowly stalked to Isis. The smaller black wolf crouching low to the ground. Ears flat and teeth bared. The larger black wolf snapped at her. Isis whined before hanging her head. With a snort, Sam charged off. "Isis?" I asked, swiftly walking over to her. She looked up at me and I sighed. Her eyes, even as a wolf were glazed over with tears that have yet to fall. I sat next to the midnight black wolf. "Isis?" I asked again when she pressed her warm fur against me. Resting her snout in my lap. "Isis?" She curled around me, closing her eyes with a whine. I ran my fingers slowly through her long fur. A low purr vibrating her throat. I watched my fingers as they ran through her jet black fur. Isis purred and pressed her warm skin into my palm. "What did Sam want?" I asked, absent mindedly scratching behind her ear. A whine escaped her throat. She curled around me tighter. I rubbed her back between her shoulder blades, the fur parting around my fingers easily. "Jasper told me that were going to watch Psych tonight." I told her, her ear twitching to me. "I need to go." I said gently, bending down and kissing her forehead gently. She purred before getting to her paws and licking my cheek gently before charging off. I smiled and got to my feet. "Have fun." I whispered before making my way back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys!**

**I do not own Twilight!**

**I have four words to say!**

**Team Jacob and Emmett!**

**Anyhow, here is Light It Up chapter 4!**

* * *

-SPOV-

'Seth will you hurry up?' Jacob asked with a small snarl. I snorted, charging faster into the woods. I smelt them before I reached the treaty border. Jacob looked at me with a light snarl. 'Your late.' He hissed. I snorted and looked around. Nessie was standing next to Jacob, her fingers running through his fur. Isis and Paul were sitting next to each other. Isis's black snout turned to the Cullen house. Paul had his ears turned toward the town. Possibly the bank or school. 'Everyone ready?' Isis piped up, leaping to her paws. Paul shook his large head before standing up. 'Let go!' I cheered, padding over to Isis and Paul. Jacob nodded before turning to the Cullen house and padding off. Nessie keeping stride with him. I padded closer to Isis until our fur brushed together. 'We need to hurry up.' Jacob grunted, padding a little faster but to where Nessie could keep up with him. After a few minuets we were padding up to the Cullen compound. I jumped back a little when Isis threw back her head and gave a loud howl.

-EPOV- (Edward)

I slowly rubbed Bella's back as Alice got the movie set up. Esme was making popcorn for the wolves and Nessie. Carlisle and Rosalie were doing one last clean up around the house before everyone got here. Emmett was looking through a magazine sitting near the window. We all jumped when there was a loud howl just outside before Nessie and four wolves filed into the house. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room before he pulled the midnight wolf into his arms and swung her around. Isis yelped and twisted around, Jacob snarling quietly. 'I do not like my youngest pack member hanging around your strongest vampire.' Jacob growled, his golden eyes locking on me. I snarled at him quietly before Bella lightly elbowed me into the side. I laughed quietly as Emmett set the younger wolf down. She licked his cheek before padding after my daughter to change. A few second later all the pack members walked in. Isis ran up to Emmett, jumped on his back, and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck to stay in place. "Get off." Emmett laughed, putting the magazine down. The large vampire lightly grasped the small arms, their laughter mixing together. "Everyone sit down for the show! Emmett please let Isis down." My father said, smiling at my brother. Isis slid down to the ground, smiling. We all filled into the TV room. Nessie and Jacob sat next to Bella. My wife and daughter talking in excited hushed voices. Carlisle and Esme sat down next to me. Alice and Rosalie sat down on the love seat, talking in small voices. Seth and Paul sat down on the floor, the bowl of popcorn between them. Emmett and Isis sat down on our other couch. Laughing. Rosalie shot the small wolf a death glare. 'Ungrateful little mutt.' Her mind hissed. We only got through half of the show before Isis and Emmett had to quiet their laughter into the couch cushion. Rose shot to her feet, a snarl rippling through her chest. "Emmett. Can I talk to you?" She hissed before storming to the kitchen. A grunted 'fine' and he followed her. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. "So, how are we liking the movie so far?" My mother asked, smiling at Seth and Paul. Seth grinned and Paul flashed a small smile. "It's awesome!" Seth cheered, tossing some popcorn into his mouth. Suddenly we could hear Rosalie and Emmett snapping at each other. The two stormed into the room. Rose sat down next to Carlisle and Emmett sat down next to Alice, as far away from Isis. A flash of hurt shone in her eyes before she looked away. Esme played the movie and we sat in silence. I glanced at my brother. He was glaring at the show. His eyes dark. I looked at Isis. She was staring out the window, her eyes dark and clouded. 'What did I do wrong?' I shot a glare at Rose before looking back at the show.

~hour later~

"Thanks for having us!" Seth called as they walked outside. Isis stayed quiet and walked out, and headed to the woods. Jacob narrowed her eyes at her. Paul sighed and smiled at us. "Sorry about Isis. She must be lost in her own mind." Seth waved before they ran off to her. Jacobs dark eyes locked on Emmett the second his pack mates were out of ear shot. "You." He hissed. Emmett looked down at him, crossing his arms over his wide chest. "You think about hurting her again you will regret it." He snarled at him. "She is a member of our family and no one hurts our family." He snapped, before running after them. I turned my eyes to my brother. He looked at me before turning and walking inside without a word.

-IPOV-

It had been a week after the movie and I have stayed far away from the border. Seth, Paul, and Jacob told me that they were having another movie night but I left before they could ask me to come. Witch is why I am sitting on a tree branch that is razed over a cliff overlooking the ocean. I had my headphones in playing White Horse by Taylor Swift. The sun was setting, casting all colors related to red across the ocean. After the movie night I come here with my music to think. Some times it works. Other times it doesn't. The waves washing softly on the sand. I watched the sun slowly swallow by the ocean. Right now I could not wait for summer to come so I could move. I couldn't handle being in the same town of a guy I had fallen head over heals for. I couldn't handle it. I needed to leave. And I'm not going to tell anyone. Even my pack mates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys!**

**So me and my mom are having a Twilight marathon and I can not wait to see the baseball game with the Cullen's again!**

**By far my favorite part!**

**So, here is Light It Up chapter 5!**

* * *

-SPOV-

I shifted on my spot on the floor, next to Paul. We were watching a movie at the Cullen's but I wasn't paying attention. I was keeping up with Isis. Texting her is more like it. I glanced at Jacob. He would shoot daggers at Emmett before looking at the TV again. :Hey. How is everything?: I asked her before hiding the glowing light of my phone. It had been a few months and Isis has seemed to make it her personal life goal to stay as far away from the Cullen family as possible. :Good.: She texted back. :My parents left. My dad is taking my mom to see Superman.: I laughed quietly. Her parents barely got time to themselves. :That's good.: I sent back. A second later she replied. :Have fun. I got to go.: I groaned, closing my eyes. Crap. Not this. Not now. I can get emotional around everyone. "Seth." I jumped with a girlish yelp before looking behind me to see Esme smile sweetly at me but her golden eyes were sad. "I was wondering if you wanted to invited Isis over..." I bit my bottom lip before nodding. I gave everyone my gets smile. "I'll even put her on speaker phone!"

-IPOV-

I jumped when my phone started vibrating. Nearly dropping the plate I was washing. "Heellloo?" I asked, putting the phone between my ear and razed shoulder and continued to wash the dishes. "Hi!" I laughed quietly as I heard Seth, Paul, Jacob, Nessie, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. I didn't hate the Cullen's that said hi. But I couldn't see Emmett. When I go to school it was fine. I forgot for a bit. Then I got home and remembered. Thank god it was Friday night. I had two weeks and one month before we were leaving. "Hi guys." I laughed, putting the dishes away, grabbed my iPod and headed outside. Closing and locking the door behind me. "How is everything?" I asked, walking to my thinking tree. It was a few miles away but it was okay. "Good." They answered back. "Isis, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and finish the movie with us?" Esme asked in the voice that made my throat ache. "I... I don't," A branched snapped, making me freeze. "Isis?" Seth asked, his voice thick with concern. A new scent filled my nose, making my heart speed up. "I don't," I muttered when something hard slammed into me.

-APOV-

"Isis?" Seth asked, a frown pulling his lips down. "I don't," The werewolf girl started when there was a laugh smack. Seth leaped to his feet. "Isis?!" A groan whispered back in answer to him. "Isis are you alright?" I asked, glancing at Emmett. His jaw was tight, golden eyes glaring at nothing. "This is interesting." A voice purred, making my dead heart scream. "Caius." I whispered. The sound of stone kicking bone broke the silence before Isis screamed in pain. Emmett jerked his eyes to the phone. Everyone was out of the house in a second.

-EPOV- (Emmett)

Red. All I could see was red. Caius was hurting Isis. My Isis! Wait... Did I just call her mine? What ever. Seth snarled next to me as we, vampire and werewolves, charged into the night forests. We ran together. One not trying to out stride the other. We ran as a... Family. It was the only way I could put it. Seth ran on my left. Carlisle on my right. A scream filled the quiet night, making my stone heart jump. "Isis!" Her name ripped through my throat and I charged through the tree's faster. The other's starting to fall behind. "Emmett! Emmett!" She was screaming for me. Even after I ignored her. Pretended like she wasn't there. The scream morphed into an agonizing howl. Seth whined, then snarled. All three wolves roared and charged faster. Snapping their fangs and caught up with me. We tore through the thicket. Caius stood at the far end. A lump of black fur at his feet. Blood running down his jaw. He flashed us a twisted smile, his teeth bloodstained. "Hello." He purred. Seth snarled at him, his ears back. With a swift kick, the black lump flew at us. Jacob jumped, the shadow hitting him and they both thumped to the ground. "Isis get up." Nessie whispered, crouching next to the mid night black wolf. "Oh. She wont be waking up for a long time." Marcos purred. Throwing his head back and giving a loud laugh. Seth roared, charging at him. Paul right behind him. I glanced at Isis. She still didn't move. Not even to show if she was breathing. I snapped. I ran. I ran harder than I ever believed I could. I ran pasted Seth and right at Marcos. "I'm going to kill you!" I snarled the same time Seth and Paul roared. Lashing my flying arm around his neck, I slammed him into the ground where Seth was waiting. Snapping his prepared fangs, Seth sank them deep into Marcos's shoulder and ripped. His arm flying. Paul ripping into his neck. Seth biting his legs. Yanking the blond vampire in half. "Emmett..." I froze. The voice was barely above a whisper, but I heard it like it was right next to me. Calling my name. Isis.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**So I just finished watching Twilight and I fell in love with Jacob and Emmett all over again!**

**And I don't care how cliché that sounds :D**

**By for now! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys,**

**So I went back and read the other chapters and I felt like they were very confusing so I'm going to re-start the story,**

**It's going to have the same characters but I will change some things so its less confusing and a little more easier to follow**

**I don't have a name for it yet so if you have any ideas let me know :)**

**Love you guys!**

**~TP01**

**Later!**


End file.
